This disclosure generally relates to traceable cable assemblies and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to traceable cable assemblies and systems provided with launch points to facilitate traceability.
Computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade, or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the maze of cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a data center's cables, often called patch cords, are required to bridge several meters across the data center. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack.
As a result, there is a need for an improved cable or cable assembly that allows a select cable to be quickly and easily traceable for the purpose of identifying an approximate terminal end of a given cable that is being replaced, relocated, or tested. Particularly, there is a need for a launch point that allows for tracer light to be effectively coupled into and out of the cable to facilitate tracing.